<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knight by Any Other Name by Ember360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625041">A Knight by Any Other Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember360/pseuds/Ember360'>Ember360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship but only at the end, M/M, Name Changes, Pet Names, Time Skips, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember360/pseuds/Ember360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt on the subject of names.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Knight by Any Other Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to jackielikestea on Tumblr who gave me prompt number number 28, “I have a name and it’s not sweetheart.” with Maplekeene!</p><p>CW:<br/>food mention<br/>emetophobia<br/>bullying based on social class</p><p>!Disclaimer: I'm a cis (or at least I think I am for now?) author, so writing trans characters is not something I'm well versed in. I tried to base a lot of this off of the experiences of the trans people around me, but I am still 100% capable of making mistakes! If you see anything you think is questionable/out of place, please do not hesitate to comment about it or dm me/send an ask to me on Tumblr (anon is on!). Thank you!</p><p>^^^ Update as of 2021: so that was a fucking lie. Not cis after all, wow, who coulda guessed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt worked hard for his name. His old one never really fit him. Whenever someone called to him, or referred to him in conversation, there was this strange feeling at the back of his mind. "No, that's not right," he wanted to say. "That's not my name." But it was. It was his name but it wasn't <i>his</i> name. He had been assigned to it, just as he had been assigned so many other things- things that he did not agree with. </p><p>His parents dismissed him at first. They thought he was just being whiny, he just didn't like the way his name sounded, that was all! But that wasn't all. As Fitzroy grew older he became more insistent. He didn't just dislike his name, he disliked his clothes and his voice and he was even starting to dislike his own body. Everything was slipping out of his control. </p><p>Finally, he was able to explain this all in detail to his mother and <i>finally</i> she took his words into consideration. After a long talk with his father in the living room (during which Fitzroy hid in his own room and tried not to overthink about what they possibly could be saying) Dendra took him to town and bought him some new clothing. Better clothing.</p><p>He started using different pronouns too, and he cut his hair. His mother was always supportive of him, despite her initial confusion. Jerry was more hesitant, but he never really was around enough to make it an issue. </p><p>Fitzroy needed a new name. Dendra lent him a few books on baby names and meanings that she had left over from her pregnancy. She helped him try out a lot of different ones; Asher, Clyde, Kai, River. They all didn't work out. They didn't feel like him. He felt a bit silly. Surely, he was just being indecisive. He needed to pick <i>something</i>! His mother disagreed, and encouraged him to be patient. He'd find the right one in time.</p><p>And he did. 'Fitzroy' wasn't even in the baby name book. He was sitting in a library, flipping through an anthology of short tales. He always liked shorter stories; Longer books often became too tedious and dull for his tastes. </p><p>When he flipped the page, he was greeted with a large picture of a knight in shining armor, and a new title. 'In a kingdom far, far away from here,' the story began, 'there lived a handsome knight by the name of Sir Fitzroy Shininggold III.' </p><p> "Fitzroy," he muttered. He liked how it sounded on his tongue. It felt regal, smart, fancy- Important. "Fitzroy... Sir Fitzroy. Siiiiirrr Fitzroy Maplecourt."</p><p> "Sh!" Someone hushed. Fitzroy had gotten so caught up in the euphoria of the name's sound that he had forgotten he was in a library. </p><p> "Sorry," he whispered, before grabbing the book and speed-walking to the front counter. As soon as he was done checking it out, he ran all the way home, ever excited to test out the new name with his mother's help. </p><p>And this time, it felt like his.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Fitzroy was excited to meet new people at Clyde Nite's Night Knight School. A fresh new start, a whole school of potential friends! He could barely contain his excitement during the introduction assembly.<p>He hadn't made any new friends yet, but hey, he was only half-way through the first day! He'd have plenty of time to find some new pals! He could hear his mother's voice in his head, kindly reminding him to be patient. He was never really great at that...</p><p> "Hi!" Fitzroy said as he walked over towards a different lunch table. He had gotten bored of sitting alone very quickly, and finally had made the decision to just approach his peers. "Can I sit with y'all?" </p><p> The person sitting on the edge of the table, a light purple tiefling in fancy robes, looked up at him. "Um, <i>sure</i>, I guess," they said, despite their expression saying something else entirely. </p><p>Fitzroy ignored the latter. "Great! My name's Fitzroy, but you can call me Fitz!" </p><p> "That's weird," huffed the high-elf sitting across from them. </p><p> "Wha- what?" </p><p> "I said it's weird. To let people call you something like that. <i>Fitz</i>-" he said the nickname like it left a disgusting taste in his mouth, "-is stupid." </p><p> "Yeah, it sounds weak," agreed a human beside the half-elf. "Fitz isn't a knight-worthy name. Besides, nicknames aren't proper." </p><p> "Yeah, Sir Maximus and Sir Gallient are right," said the tiefling. "It's weird. People should just call you Fitzroy."</p><p> "But I- I like Fitz!" Fitzroy protested, desperate to control the situation, desperate for approval and understanding. His stomach was starting to ache as dread and shame began to wash over him. He liked Fitz! It was a cute nickname that his mother made up just for him, and one of the many reasons he'd chosen Fitzroy in the first place was it's ability to be shortened in such an endearing way.</p><p> "Okay, geez!" the elf- Maximus- said, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to get all defensive! I was just trying to help you not sound dumb, you don't have to yell at me and be rude."</p><p>Fitzroy ducked his head and picked at the steamed veggies he had piled on his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gallient whisper something to Maximus, who looked at Fitzroy and snickered. The discomfort in his stomach grew more painful.</p><p>"You'll - you'll have to excuse me, I... I'm afraid I'm not hungry anymore," Fitzroy murmured as he stood up from the table. His peers have him disapproving looks as he fled the cafeteria, running down the halls and into the bathroom.</p><p>Despite not having eaten a thing since breakfast, Fitzroy immediately threw up. </p><p>What a first day.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Things were different now. Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Knight in Absentia to the Realm of Goodcastle was no longer <i>Fitz</i>. He would not make the same mistake twice. He would not be the weakling, the loser, the idiot, ever again. At Wiggenstaff's, he was going to make a good impression to his colleagues. They were going to respect him, they were going to know about him, they were going to include him. He had experience now, after all. He knew just how to act around his pretentious fellow students.<p>So, one can imagine his utter surprise when the first person he met walked into their shared room, threw his singular, half-empty bag in the corner, and grinned at him with such jovial excitement that Fitzroy was afraid he might burst. </p><p> Yes, Argonaut Keene was an enigma. He was eccentric, positive, care-free; The complete opposite of his peers at CNNKS. He seemed to have little to his name, just a few sets of clothes and essentials. Argo was friendly too, always wearing that wide smile that made his eyes crinkle. He didn't care much for appearances, or titles, or etiquette. It was a surprise, but a pleasant one. His simplicity and outwardness was familiar, comfortable, safe. Argo reminded him of home. And that was confusing, to say the least, so Fitzroy tried not to dwell on it. He carried on with his pretentiousness, trying his best to remain professional.</p><p>But, then Argo started calling him 'Fitz'. Fitzroy opened his mouth to correct him, but he couldn't do it. It felt nice, getting called that again. So he let it slip. </p><p>As time went on, Fitzroy began to notice that his feelings surrounding his nickname were getting weirder. For one, that nice, homey feeling that he got whenever Argo called him 'Fitz' was getting way too strong for comfort.  And second, it only happened with Argo. He amounted that to nostalgia; Argo was the only one who reminded him strongly of his home, so it made sense that he was the only one that gave him that feeling. But, surely, he shouldn't feel so strongly about it. </p><p>Whatever. He was sure it didn't <i>mean</i> anything...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Fitzroy yawned and stretched out on his bed. He was exhausted, and <i>very</i> ready to try out his newly upgraded bed. Unfortunately, he had private lessons with Festo soon, which meant that if he tried to trance for a bit then he might accidentally skip class. He hadn't fully unpacked all of his things from the other dorm either, so his alarm clock was buried in a box.<p>"Argo!" Fitzroy called. He had both of his roommate's schedules memorized, and knew that Argo wouldn't have any more classes for the whole day. </p><p>"Yeah?" Argo called back. He popped his head into Fitzroy's room, giving the knight an expectant look.</p><p>"Can you wake me up around four? I want to get some shut-eye- well, I sort of rest with my eyes open so open-eye, I suppose- but, um, I need someone to wake me up so I don't miss my lessons with Festo."</p><p>"That all?"</p><p>"Yeah." Fitzroy had to admit, Argo's complete willingness to do favors for him was rather flattering. It made him feel seen. </p><p>Argo smiled and gave him a big thumbs-up. "No problem-o sweetheart! Get some rest!" With that, Argo ducked back into his room.</p><p>Fitzroy sat there a moment, letting Argo's words sink in. <i>Sweetheart</i>.</p><p>A warm, fluttering feeling grew in his stomach. The feeling was unfamiliar and new, and Fitzroy knew that pinning it as nostalgia would be a long stretch. He blushed, trying to get the feeling to die down, but it didn't work. <i>Sweetheart</i>. Argo clearly didn't mean anything by that. A slip of the tongue, he probably didn't even mean to call him that. It was just a product of nonchalance, Argo was getting more comfortable around him, and that was it. He'd probably never say it again. <i>Sweetheart</i>. Fitzroy wanted him to say it again. It made him feel... Seen? Important? Cared for? Loved? Loved. He liked that, he liked that a lot. He liked Argo a lot. </p><p>Oh no. Oh no no no no.</p><p>Fitzroy didn't end up taking a nap.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Argo called him that again. He kept doing it too, and not just for Fitzroy. He called the firbolg the same thing. It was just a speech pattern, something to call his two closest friends. In fact, Rainer had a similar way of speaking; She called people 'dear' and 'love' all the time.<p>So why did Fitzroy get so flustered about it? There was an obvious answer, but he tried to avoid that conclusion as best as he could. However, it kept getting harder and harder to ignore because Argo <i>kept doing it</i>. </p><p>So, Fitzroy did what any rational person would do in his situation. He started to avoid any and all conversations with Argo. Which, quickly proved to be difficult since he lived with him, and worked with him, and was best friends with him. Plus, he <i>liked</i> talking to Argo. Every time Fitzroy avoided him or brushed him off, the genasi looked like a kicked puppy. </p><p>So, Fitzroy's plan of avoid-all-your-issues-and-therefore-your-feelings was short lived. He needed to figure out <i>something</i>. The feelings were getting stronger and stronger each moment he spent with Argo. And that was frightening. Fitzroy felt like he had no control over himself and the situation. Romantic feelings were something he wasn't well versed in- He'd had crushes on people before of course, or seen some one and thought they were cute, but nothing like this. It was just so... Easy, to like Argo. </p><p>Fitzroy needed to confront him. Maybe then it'd go away. </p><p>Argo was standing in their kitchenette, cooking something that smelled amazing. Fitzroy had to admit, Argo's cooking was exotic, and at times questionable, but he was really good at it. Most of the things he made didn't suit Fitzroy's taste, but recently the genasi had started branching out to those sweeter flavors that Fitzroy craved. He wondered if that was a conscious decision that Argo had made, and what it meant... </p><p>"Hey Fitz?" Argo asked. He glanced towards his friend, who was daydreaming at the table. He didn't look like he was getting much studying done. </p><p>"Wh- I- What's up?" Fitzroy fumbled, and Argo chuckled a bit. Embarrassment rushed over him. </p><p>Argo turned back to his sizzling pan. "Could you add pepper to our groceries list? I'd do it myself, but I've got my hands full of honey garlic chicken, haha! I just don't wanna forget later, you know how I am."  </p><p>Fitzroy rolled his eyes fondly. "Yeah, no problem," he said as he stood up and walked to the list on their fridge. "Anything to help with my procrastination efforts."</p><p>"Thanks, sweetheart," Argo said without looking up. </p><p>Fitzroy's hand paused right above the notepad. He took a deep breath, trying to squash the nervousness and butterflies in his stomach. "Argo, please. <span class="u">I <i>have</i> a name and it’s not... sweetheart</span>." </p><p>"Wha-" Fitzroy kept his eyes firmly planted on the floor. Argo looked at him in confusion, then realization, then embarrassment and shame as he quickly turned back to the pan. "oh. Oh! Ri- right! Sorry, Fitz, I- Fitzroy, I didn't mean to uh- I didn't even realize I was doin' that, it's- it's actually been a while since I fell into that habit... But, again, super sorry for making you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to, it's just something me mum used to say- it, uh, won't happen again! Promise! Sorry!"</p><p>Fitzroy felt both disappointed and grateful. Grateful, that he had someone like Argo in his life, someone who would do anything for him, go the extra mile to make sure he felt safe and comfortable. Disappointed, that Argo wouldn't be calling him sweetheart ever again. And the latter wasn't Argo's fault, it was Fitzroy's for even thinking it in the first place. He swallowed a lump in his throat, pushing his feelings down with it. This was for the best.</p><p> "Thanks." </p><p> "Of course, of course, yeah, no problem," Argo replied quickly. </p><p>They didn't talk much during dinner, although there was a lot to be said.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-Months Later-</p>
</div>As soon as he awoke from his trance, Fitzroy was hit with a wave of exhaustion. He glanced at the clock at his bedside. If he wanted to eat breakfast without missing his classes, he needed to get up soon. Hm... Screw it.<p>The nightmares had been getting worse and worse. He didn't use to get them. Elven trances didn't have traditional dreams, the only thing that came close to that was when the image in front of Fitzroy would become distorted and strange. However, that changed due to Chaos' influence. Ever since he was cursed, he started having traditional dreams. Some were real dreams, filled with castles and promises of power and lavish lifestyles; A reward for giving in to Chaos. Others were nightmares, scenes of bloodshed and deaths that Fitzroy was powerless to stop; These were the possible consequences of Fitzroy not taking Chaos' offer. </p><p>Lately, Fitzroy had been having more and more of the latter. Tonight's had been particularly personal... Fitzroy looked over his side, at Argo's sleeping form. His boyfriend was safe. The Commodore was locked away. Everything was fine. </p><p><i>No it's not,</i> Fitzroy's own mind taunted. He squeezed his eyes back shut and curled in on his side, wishing for nothing more than just a moment of peaceful rest. </p><p>Soon, Fitzroy heard the sound of the bed covers rustling as Argo woke up. He heard him yawn and stretch, making his back pop just a bit. </p><p> "Fitz," Argo murmured once he noticed his boyfriend was still resting. His voice was so soft and loving. It never failed to make Fitzroy's heart flutter. "Time to get up." </p><p> Fitzroy groaned pulled the blankets up further. </p><p>Argo sighed. Gentle lips pressed a kiss to Fitzroy's cheek. "Rough night?" </p><p> Fitzroy nodded.</p><p>Argo wrapped his arms around Fitzroy's chest, pulling them closer together. He nestled his face into Fitzroy, giving him a few kisses on the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry that keeps happening to you," he murmured. "Is there anything I can do?" </p><p>"No, I don't think so," Fitzroy said. He turned over, and Argo propped himself up a bit, so they were face-to-face. "Just... don't snitch on me when I lie about being sick to skip class?" </p><p>"I would never!" Argo laughed fondly. He ruffled Fitzroy's hair and gave him one last kiss on the forehead. "You just get some rest, alright, swe- Fitz? You've certainly earned it." </p><p>"Thanks," Fitzroy said, laying back down on his side. Argo stood up and started getting ready for the day. </p><p>"I love you, Fitz," Argo said as he left the room. </p><p>"Love you too, babe," Fitzroy murmured into his pillow. </p><p>Trying to rest but not trying to trance was an arduous task. Fitzroy kept having to shift his position, because when he was too comfortable he'd drift off but when he was too uncomfortable he wouldn't be able to sit still. He had to keep catching himself, making sure he wasn't slipping into unconsciousness. If he did that, he'd be met with more of Chaos' nightmares. He wondered if they would ever stop... The deity couldn't exhaust him into submission, could they? That seemed cheap. Then again, this was Chaos he was talking about. He didn't know how far they'd go, or what their plan was. That was probably the most terrifying thing about them.</p><p>Fitzroy's stomach growled. He groaned and curled up even further. He should've gone down to get something to eat with Argo. Maybe it was for the best. If his hunger kept him awake, then he couldn't have any nightmares. Still, it was uncomfortable. </p><p>Suddenly, the smell of crepes wafted into his room. Fitzroy turned on his side to see Argo standing in the doorway, holding a plate of food. </p><p>"Is that for me?" Fitzroy murmured.</p><p>"Yeah," Argo smiled and sat down at his side. "I thought you might get a bit hungry if you didn't have breakfast, so I brought ya some! They say it's the most important meal o' the day, ya know."</p><p>Fitzroy smiled and kissed Argo's cheek. "Thank you," he said as he took the plate. "It, uh, means a lot." </p><p>"Of course, Fitz," Argo said, ruffling his hair just a bit. Fitzroy smiled at the nickname.</p><p>"You can- um- I heard you almost call me sweetheart? Again? I just- I just wanted to let you know that I'm- I'm okay with that," Fitzroy said, staring down at the crepe that his boyfriend had given him.  He had gotten a lot better at not feeling so embarrassed about his feelings, but he still got a tad nervous when it came to more vulnerable moments. However, he always did find Argo easy to talk to.</p><p>Argo seemed a bit surprised by Fitzroy's confession. "Oh! Okay! I thought it made you uncomfortable...?" </p><p>"It- Well. To be totally, honest, it was... Less uncomfortable, and more... confused? I- I was still sort of in the denial phase about my crush on you, so when you called me that I sort of freaked out because I- I liked it. And that scared me, I think." </p><p>Fitzroy looked back at Argo. The genasi was smiling softly at him, eyes full of warm adoration. "Awww, Fitz," Argo chuckled. "That's <i>cute.</i>"</p><p>The half-elf blushed and turned away. "No it's not- I-" </p><p>Argo laughed again. "Yes you are~" he teased, cupping Fitzroy's chin in his hands and giving his cheek a volley of kisses. </p><p>Fitzroy giggled from Argo's antics, and the way his mustache tickled his face. "Stop it, you're going to make me drop my food-" This only seemed to encourage his boyfriend, who's kisses trailed up to the tip of his nose. </p><p>Finally, Argo stopped. He grinned, and Fitzroy pushed him away playfully. "Stop looking at me like that." </p><p>"Ah, c'mon, you like it."</p><p>"No I don't."</p><p>"I thought you said you were out of your denial phase.'" </p><p>Fitzroy sighed. "I hate you," he said lovingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, many thanks for sending in the prompt! I'm not sure how to feel about the finished product, but I hope you liked it! &lt;3!</p><p>Send me a prompt <a href="https://keenie.tumblr.com/post/620959529235038208/100-prompts-list">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>